


Just watch me

by Cloudwatcher1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, SCI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudwatcher1/pseuds/Cloudwatcher1
Summary: The demon, alien clown or whatever the fuck, was finally dead. For a moment, my mind went blank. Not believing that we, the losers, had won.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	Just watch me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes at the end!

The demon, alien clown or whatever the fuck, was finally dead. For a moment, my mind went blank. Not believing that we, the losers, had won. But it was short lived because the place started to shake and topple down around us. That is when it hit me. 

“Eddie.” I mumbled under my breath. My feet started to move before I fully comprehended that I was indeed sprinting back to where I had to leave him. He was deathly pale, his eyes closed. I tried to wake him, but he wasn’t budging. I felt hands on me, trying to pull me away. Pushing them off, I hugged Eddie to my chest. A weak groan escaped his lips. 

“Guys. He’s alive. I just heard him groan!” I shouted. Looking up at the others.

“Richie. He’s gone. We have to get out of here. Now!” Bill shouted. Standing up at my full height I looked down, not only at him but the rest of the losers. 

“If you don’t help get him out of here, you’re going to lose two friends.” 

“We don’t have time for this! Ben, you help Richie carry Eddie!” Bev ordered. “Bill, Mike and I will make sure that the path stays clear for you! Let’s move!” 

Making sure that Eddie’s wounds were somewhat covered, Ben and I each hooked each of his arms around our shoulders and followed the other three out. Debris kept falling around us. The only thing I was focused on was getting Eddie out of that death trap. 

We made it out of the house, and it wasn’t five seconds later, it completely collapsed in on itself. 

“R-Ri..ch….” Eddie mumbled. 

“Eddie! Don’t worry. We’re getting you help! Just hang in there!” I told him. Looking around at the others, not sure what to do. 

“W-we have to get him to a hospital. The c-closest one is thirty minutes away.” Bill stuttered. 

“We can take my car!” I shouted. 

“I’ll run and get it. Where are you’re keys Richie?” Mike asked.

“They are on the left nightstand in my room.” 

After Mike left Ben suggested that we laid Eddie down because blood was starting to drip from him on all sides. As gently as we could Ben and I placed him on the ground. Putting more pressure on his open stomach, I hoped that I was doing the right thing. 

“Hang on Eddie. You can’t die on me like this.” I mumbled. Bill, Bev and Ben formed a small circle around us, like they could somehow protect us. After what felt like a lifetime of watching Eddie’s face get paler and paler, Mike pulled up with my car. 

“Hurry! Get him in!” Mike exclaimed. I was on my feet so fast, any other time I would have complained of whiplash. Picking him up bridal style, I gently put Eddie in the back of my car. His blood stained the front of my shirt, but I didn’t give two fucks. I would sell everything I had to make sure that Eddie would come out of this okay. 

“You go on ahead. We’ll meet you there.” I’m not sure who said it but I didn’t have to be told twice. 

Driving faster than I have ever driven before I made it the hospital in under twenty minutes. Parking outside the emergency area I quickly parked and got Eddie out of the back seat, which was completely soaked with his blood. At first glance you would think that he was dead. Shaking that thought out of my head I cradled his broken body to mine and ran inside the hospital. Hoping for a miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who decided to read my story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And yes, it is short but the rest of the chapters are going to be a tad longer. So just hang in there with me. Please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. Thanks again! :)


End file.
